Separating devices are prior art, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,775. These devices are used, for example, for separating media that in a liquid phase contain a second liquid phase (for example, aqueous phase/hydrocarbon phase) or a gaseous phase or suspended solids, or for media that in a gaseous phase contain a second gaseous phase and/or a liquid phase (for example, aqueous phase) and/or suspended solids.